


Everything is Just Golden

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crack, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dominant Bottom, Double Penetration, F/M, Flirting, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Luka Couffaine is Sunshine, Luka Couffaine is a romantic dork, M/M, Parody, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Sub Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Threesome - F/M/M, Urination, Vibrators, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adrien has to have a frank talk with his husband regarding what Luka has been doing with his laptop.Luka is not ready for this conversation.Adrien is unimpressed by the guitarist's tastes: "Don't watch weird porn on my computer, Luka!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

"Hey, Ammy, do you have a minute to chat?"

Luka Couffaine-Agreste looked up from his guitar, drawn by the angelic cadence of a music sweeter than anything he could hope to produce with his guitar or keyboard: his husband's airy, melodious voice.

Never let it be said that Luka, even if he didn't have a way with words, was not just as much of a romantic dork as his husband.

The grimacing smile on Adrien's face hit a sour note. In a vice grip, he clutched at his gaming laptop as he strode into the room, all faux-confidence and twitching discomfort.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Luka asked, setting the guitar to the floor at his side.

The model sat on their bed, maintaining a strangely awkward distance between them. "Uh. Everything's just gold- _I mean,_ it's completely fine! And, uh, I want to be supportive and all because- because you're great, Ammy, and I- ah hell," the model rambled much to Luka's shock and horror because he certainly didn't expect to hear Adrien swearing, outside of that one half-drunk Instagram post years ago when [he accidently said that Ladybug made him horny in German](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGIVSBQFkfY/).

"Hey,” Luka soothed with a soft look, hand to the clenching, robust muscle of Adrien's bicep. “If something's wrong, I'll do whatever I can to help, Angel. Whatever you need."

"Ugh.” Adrien sighed. “Why do you have to be so perfect all the time?"

"It's my curse.” Luka tossed a playful shrug in his direction. Flirty he could do, if that was what his angel needed to relax. “I'm fated to attract angels like moths to a bug zapper."

"Well, you do kill me on a semi-regular basis."

"Are we talking about my sense of humour," Luka purred throatily, "or something else?"

"Oh, it's something else, alright," Adrien teased with a strained smile that allowed Luka to fret over the fact that the joking was deflection and delay.

Adrien's hand was soft and smooth in his as he took it in his own, tracing the veins up to the wrist to hear the beat of his pulse through his fingers.

"Adrien, what is it, really?"

"It's just... is our .. I mean, is there something that you want that we're not doing or something that you'd like to try that you haven't worked up the courage to tell me?"

"I don't really know what you mean." Luka edged closer subtly, trying to bridge the gap he felt just wasn't welding shut.

"Well, I..." Adrien sighed and then clenched his jaw in that cute, pouty way he used to show off resolve. He looked Luka in the eyes. "I found your... porn when I was cleaning out my downloads folder."

"My porn?" Luka had to suppress a scoff because Adrien should know that he hated porn. It was inharmonious clatter.

Sex was a symphony orchestra working in tandem for the sheer joy of playing – not putting on a performance but tossing everything else aside to live just for the music as everyone strove together to produce something far more beautiful and intricate than any one instrument could alone.

Porn was just tinkling brass and clanging cymbals.

"I never watch porn, Angel, least of all on your computer."

Due to a childhood rife with abuse wherein every one of his needs had been parsed out, mocked, derided, and invalidated as _he_ was invalidated, Adrien oftentimes had trouble articulating his desires. Was this Adrien's way of introducing the subject of his own unmet sexual interests?

Adrien frowned. "Look, I know that it can't be easy to admit, but I found it, Ammy. There's no reason to deny it now."

Luka shook his head, completely befuddled, but strove to keep his voice level and sincere so that Adrien wouldn't mistake confusion for deception. Despite his keen ear, he often had trouble parsing out different tones.

"Angel, I truly don't know what you're talking about."

With a huff of what seemed to be derision, Adrien flipped open the laptop on his thighs and angled it towards Luka, inviting him to watch as a, well, piece of porn started to play.

If Adrien had wanted to watch porn together, he could have asked. It wasn't something Luka enjoyed, but if a hot blonde wanted to get worked up using some visual stimulation before wrecking him, well, Luka wasn't one to kink-shame.

Or complain about getting absolutely wrecked.

Luka leaned into his husband's side, pressing a hand the sweet spot at the base of Adrien's neck to give him some calming pets that usually worked their way up to the crown of his head. The model would typically start to purr like the well-tuned engine of a muscle car at that, but he remained stiff and silent.

At first, the video appeared to be nothing particularly unusual. There was a shaky shot of a buff-pudgy porn-star with a pride-deflatingly long cock because _porn_. He stood before a stereotypical brunette "bimbo" with revolting Barbie Doll hips, fake lips, fake smile, fake DD tits, fake everything.

Ugh. Porn.

The only weird thing was that he wasn't really hard as he gripped the tip of his dick just behind the head and- _OH GOD!_

Luka smashed the laptop closed, nearly smacking it from his husband's lap as he leapt up. Like a startled cat who'd had a bucket of water dumped on him, Adrien hissed and shrieked, hackles rising as he fumbled away.

Luka tired to block it out. Tried to deny it. But it was seared into his eyes. It was in his brain like the grey matter had been impaled and branded by a hot iron.

The limp cock.

The exposed face.

_The stream of yellow._

_Fuck!_

His usual unflappable calm and love for his husband were not nearly enough to keep him sane.

"Adrien, what the hell was that?!" he choked in outraged and disgust and something else that was already worming in his belly and he hated that feeling because _Gah!_

"W-what are you blaming me for? It's _your_ video!" Adrien retorted, picking up Luka's emotion and throwing the accusation back at him. "D-don't watch weird porn on my computer!" he added, ignoring the fact that he had just _shown off_ weird porn using his computer. 

"What on earth are you talking about!? It's not mine!" How could Adrien think for a second that it – he twitched and looked like he was going to vomit and he really wanted to and to feel like it and he kind of did but he also-

"Well, who else could it belong to?!"

For a tense moment as their breathing settled and the look of revulsion and outraged slowly morphed to something more akin to confused shock, they stared into each other's eyes and saw honesty.

The old, familiar creak of the front-door reverberated through their home.

"Hey, guys," their wife, Marinette Agreste-Cheng called. "I found a great deal at the butcher. Hope you're in the mood for ribeye! Do you think you could pick out a matching wine from the rack, Luka? I'd like to have a nice drink with dinner."

Adrien Dupain-Couffaine hugged his shuddering husband.

For his part, as the blonde clutched at him, Luka could only pray that he could angle his hips in just the right way to-

Adrien's cheeks blanched as he stared into Luka's eyes.

And then, just as the guitarist was about to apologize, he felt something shift against his hip.

In unison, their mouths blew open into shocked little 'o's of surprise at their husband's confused boner.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually reads this kink/crack-smut, you may wonder about the nicknames and last names.
> 
> Angel for Adrien seems straightforward.
> 
> Ammy would be short for Amadeus, as in Mozart.
> 
> Adrien is a Dupain-Couffaine because he does not want to be identified with his father.
> 
> Marinette wishes to honor her heritage, and both she and Luka took on the name “Agreste” in order to show Adrien, and declare to the world, that they are not ashamed of their beautiful husband in the slightest, however much of a monster his father was. They take Adrien's family name with pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some lengthy preparations, Luka, Adrien, and their wife Marinette explore the full extent of her kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mind the new tags & be aware that this chapter includes such things as piss and cum play, bondage, and degradation, all of which is consensual. 
> 
> This is pure kink and really not to everyone's tastes.

They started small with clear instructions to use Yellow-Green signal phrases and with the understanding that, in this situation, “No” was not part of sexual roleplay like it had been in that fantasy that “Multimouse” had of being hunted down by the villains of Paris: Chat Noir and Viperion and gobbled up (metaphorically) by the pair of predators; it was final.

Moreover, they had their standard safe-word: cheese.

They were all revolted by it after living with Plagg. It stood out.

It had taken a while for them to get comfortable with it. The first time they tried, Adrien had to spend about a minute just psyching himself up to let loose, even though he'd polished off several glasses of water a few hours beforehand.

Her husbands finding her secret porn-stash and obsessive piss kink – and then the anilingus videos and a whole host of other clips that she'd tried to hide – had done wonders for their sex-life.

Reality was _so_ much better than crummy low-quality videos on pornhub.

Especially when you were married to a literal supermodel and the famed musician Luka Couffaine, both of whom were justifiably desired by millions of screaming fan girls and fan boys.

As evidenced by the multiple restraining orders they'd had to get against Wayhem.

Now, they were ready for ... the Full Monty.

Having been left thoroughly wet after sucking Adrien off while Luka worked his magic on her pussy using a tongue that Marinette was certain had been twisted in the most decadent and evil ways by some “snake tendencies” or body modifications due to Luka's miraculous, Marinette was guided to the bathroom by her husbands.

Luka bridal-carried her, actually. Adrien's legs were still a little too shaky.

Her husbands laid her out in the wide shower, easily designed to accommodate three people – four actually, because while Kagami was not interested in relationships, wholly dedicated to her pursuit of Olympic gold, she did stop by for adult play-dates on occasion.

The shower was cool and clean, and they took their time in making certain that she was comfortable, Adrien massaging her shoulders to get her loose while Luka let her taste herself on his lips, claiming her mouth gently.

Then, they switched places, Adrien standing before her as Luka took up a spot near the taps at the front of the shower. Every inch of them seemed perfect, really. Luka kept up a pretty thorough exercise regime and Adrien was still modelling, by choice, so they were glorious mirrors, fine muscular calves leading up to their half-flaccid cocks.

Normally, her appraisal would have been more extensive, but both of them shared a knowing glance. They grabbed their dicks and angled them towards her body. Already thoroughly ready thanks to her husbands' earlier attentions, Marinette propped herself up on the bath pillow they had provided and eased her fingers to her pussy, palm to her trimmed pubic hair.

Adrien grunted as he stared down at her for just a moment, bracing himself against the wall of the shower as he started _pissing_ , followed only a second later by Luka who aimed for her breasts.

The stream splattered against her hand, searing hot and sending flecks of warm yellow liquid cascading across her belly and thighs. Tearing her hand away, she let the thick stream slosh over her suddenly aching cunt and she nearly cried out at the warmth of it as it seemed to pool up there and on her navel before the streams of liquid started to pour off her belly and trail down her thighs. Sighing in relief as he emptied his bursting bladder, Adrien re-angled the stream. Marinette could only feel a craving for more and a heady, delirious joy at the way his eyes fixed on her core.

He liked it. She could tell. Pure, innocent, sunshiny Adrien.

She and Luka had gotten him so _filthy_.

He _liked_ pissing on her pussy, and she _loved_ it!

Her mouth blew open in a heaving moan at the perfect moment that made her thrill, a hand falling between her thighs to start fingering herself again, furiously swirling over her clit, frantic for release, as the stream kept flowing.

Perfect because it was at that second that Luka angled his cock towards her face and let loose a torrent of urine that was aimed for her hair but her writhing made accurate aim impossible and she needed it, angling her face upwards so that it just started to sluice through her hair before it hit her forehead, trailed down her nose, and then- and then...

Then it hit her mouth.

Already on the edge for so long, she came, screaming and gurgling, eyes rolling up into the back of her head.

When she came down from her high, swimming in endorphins and babbling, barely coherent, she found herself staring at Adrien who along with Luka had stepped out of the shower and was on his knees. The guitarist had his hands clenched up in Adrien's thick golden hair and was slowly rocking his hips forward, “forcing” their husband to take more of his cock. For his part, Adrien seemed more than enthused, and not the least bit bothered by any lingering acrid flavour of urine as he clutched at Luka's muscled ass and tried to take down all of him.

Kitten always loved his cream as Luka gaped and twitched.

He might have been face-fucking Adrien, but they all knew exactly who was in charge while Adrien began to deep throat him. The way that the blonde's throat bulged as he suppressed his gag-reflex had Marinette groping at her breast and swirling two fingers over her aching clit, seeking out another release desperately.

It took only a few minutes of _that_ for Marinette to bring herself to another orgasm that wiped her out completely when Luka screamed, slamming himself into Adrien's mouth as his hands trembled, weak. He pulled back, sliding out of Adrien's mouth to collapse onto his butt on the tiled bathroom floor as Adrien rose, victorious, and wiped up the traces of semen from his bruised red lips. He just smirked down at their panting and flushed husband.

With a parting pat to the shin of a flushed and gasping and thoroughly broken Luka, whose face was still pinched up as he leaned back against the wall, Adrien knelt at the side of the shower.

His soft hand rose to her cheek, soothing and warm as she swept her sticky bangs from her face. “Are you sure alright?”

She nodded eagerly, nuzzling up to his palm, and he offered her some mouth wash and a glass filled with water from the tap.

Raising her head, she rinsed out her mouth and took a drink, leaving her refreshed while Adrien helped her clean up a little using the detachable shower head.

While Luka finally recovered enough to retrieve a collection of familiar toys from the cabinet in their bathroom, Adrien began to affix a series of straps to hold her in place. Installing the hooks and waterproof gear had been a weird home improvement project, but well worth the effort.

He had to smack her hip, just catching the edge of her ass, in reprimand when she threw him a pouty, bratty whine and tired to fight him when he attempted to drag her hand from her pussy, where she was still teasing the edges of her lips.

When Luka returned with a ball-gag just as Adrien was finishing up with the straps that would hold Marinette in place and checking up on the rubbery bath pillows to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable, Adrien looked over at their husband with a quirked brow, then back at Marinette.

“You remember the safe-sign, right? We'll be looking for it,” Luka added, grimacing a little. He always had a little bit more difficulty with the piss-kink thing. Adrien would do whatever she wanted and actually kind of loved it because she did and it made him feel like he had some control over something in his life – over making her feel good.

Her hand formed a sign, pinky and forefinger extended, thumb out, with her middle two fingers curved into her palm.

“Good girl,” Luka added as she opened up her mouth so that he could slide in the ball-gag and tied it in place. It stretched out her jaw slightly, but not uncomfortably.

Luka kindly cradled her head when Adrien plucked up the bottle of lube and one of Marinette's favourite toys from the small collection of items that their guitarist had carted over.

Helping Marinette to raise her hips and expose herself fully to his heated gaze, Adrien poured the thick and sticky lube over his fingers and slipped them between her ass-cheeks. The lube was cool and slick against her asshole as he swirled around it, leaving her breathless with excitement and anticipation as Luka kissed her.

She forced herself to relax while he probed inside with the tip of his index finger. She'd long ago learned how to go boneless and unclench to make it easy even as she groaned at the still taboo feeling of having her ass played with.

A finger pressed in, sinking to the knuckle in one violent jerk that had her yelping with pleasure and trying to gain the leverage she needed to fuck herself on Adrien's hand.  
  
“Oh, Melody, you're such a slut,” Luka sighed down to her, cool and detached, Adrien starting to finger her ass with rough thrusts, just like he would her dripping pussy as she squealed into her gag.

While she began to tear up in frustration because her cunt was aching for them to _touch_ her – so pained that she was screaming into her ball-gag – Adrien opened her up fully by scissoring his fingers inside of her ass. He kept applying more and more lube as he curled his finger inside of her and Luka held her gaze, hypnotic and detached like a gyrating cobra.

Their husband was a great stone-stoic top.Only a properly motivated Adrien could really break him because they both agreed that Chat Noir had the prettiest mouth in the world.

Then, when she was nothing more than a drooling, brainless puddle of longing, humping the air in desire for relief, Adrien steadied her hips and pressed the cool, lubed tip of her long vibrating butt-plug to her entrance. With an easy and smooth motion, he slid it inside of her with only minimal resistance, stretching her the rest of the way with just a hint of delicious pain, the ring of latex at the base settling comfortably against her hole to keep the toy in place.

She convulsed and groaned again when her husbands pulled away and, without another word, flicked on the vibrating feature and left her there, tied to the shower floor. As he was leaving, though, Adrien passed a small controller into her hands, a signal that she could use to call on them if she needed help. Plus, Tikki was surely watching and looking out for her.

She was entirely safe.

That was what made the helplessness feel like a comfy bed of down.

The shifting and random pulsations of the plug teased the sensitive clusters of nerves inside of her ass, but it wasn't nearly enough.

_It wasn't enough!_

But they left her there, writing and crying and begging for a good cum, for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, though, after she had cooled and was actually beginning to feel just a little bit lonely and contemplatIng pressing the “I'm done” button, her boys came back for her. Completely naked and hand-in-hand like the cute and adorable lovesick dorks they were, they walked into the bathroom and clambered over her body, but didn't touch her. They didn't even look at her – as if she was a piece of furniture.

She wanted them to look! Needed them to _see_!

Waves of wet heat built up in her gut, her ass stinging as she dripped for them, juices trailing down her thighs and ass. They should be looking at her like she was a filthy slut, legs and cunt splayed open and begging for them because a thick plug was pulsing inside her ass, torturing her and making her love it.

They stood there – her boys – loving on each other so sweetly, saving all that tenderness for each other as they shared gentle kisses and smooth caresses, trailing around the tempting swells of muscle that defined their torsos.

All that love was just for them. She -

Electricity arced down into her thighs, tingling her twitching legs as she struggled with her bonds.

She was just a toilet for their piss and cum.

It was so mean – so cruel beyond description because they were just leaving her alone, strapped down to the floor as she squirmed and tested the restraints that were holding her in place, on display for them. She was burning up, dripping with need and she needed something – _anything_! _Anyone_.

Luka unzipped Adrien's fly while nuzzling his throat with his nose. His voice was soft and gentle, praising his beautiful angel and unbuttoning his boxers to guide his mostly flaccid cock out of his pants.

“Give it to her, Angel,” Luka coaxed, directing Adrien as he sighed and loosed a new, thick torrent of piss, almost clear, and Marinette convulsed against the cool shower tiles when the hot stream hit her nipple and then Luka guided it to soak her breasts completely.

When he was done, leaving Marinette to revel in warmth that pooled in the concave dip under her breasts, surrounded in the tangy scent and clenching her thighs together as she whimpered and drooled around her ball-gag and the constant hum of the vibrating plug just wasn't _enough_ , Luka helped him shake out the last few drops onto her face.  
  
“You want to help me with this, angel?” Luka asked, pressing a hand to his thigh to indicate the growing 'problem' between his legs.

Licking his lips with an almost feral hunger, Adrien veritably pounced on their husband, coming up behind him so that he could hug the guitarist to his chest while Marinette could only watch them play.

As Adrien cradled their husband in his arms, he drew out Luka's cock, gripping his member and assailing him with vicious strokes and whispered such filthily disgusting _sin_ in his ear that Luka blushed like he was a virgin in the middle of an orgy.

“Come on her face – show her how beautiful she is for you, Luka,” Adrien purred while Luka writhed, serpentine, in his hold, and the fallen angel angled their husband's cock towards Marinette's stained and flushed face. Unable to do anything else, she pleaded with only her eyes, begging them to let her loose, let her cum, let her bathe in _them_.

And they did, Luka grunting as he spurted out a thick line of semen that painted a line across her face, catching her cheek and forcing her to shut her eye against the stream. Another gooey strip splattered on her upper chest, mixing with Adrien's piss.

The thought of what she must look like to them, caked in ejaculate and urine, nearly had her weeping with desire, her face scrunched up. She writhed and moaned for them, completely blissed out and could only actually cry when they began to leave.

But they paused to show off their hand sign and double check to see that she still had the remote in hand.

She did, though she was white-knuckling it, and she shook her head, offering the "I'm okay" signal. Adrien smiled in response, and there was a warmth to him that bloomed in her heart too. It had nothing to do with desire.

“Now, Marinette,” Adrien offered as he ushered their shaky but eager husband out of the room. “I'm going to go make love to my husband. You just stay right there.”

And they left her again.

Fortunately, she knew she was only about an hour away from a visit from the two heroes of Paris, Chat Noir and Viperion.

Surely _they_ would rescue a pitiful damsel in need.

They did, but that was only so they could hoist her up between them and fuck her _together_ in the shower, praising her for cucking her husbands because she was such a filthy cock-slut. Chat eased the plug out of her ass, leaving her gaping and ready to take his lubed member, which he teased her with by prodding at her entrance and stretching her even further.

Desperate, she tried to draw Viperion in for a kiss, clutching at his neck, but he held back, refusing to grace her with his lips.

"Oh, no, my Lady," Chat chastised, pulling back until only the tip of him was still being caressed by her asshole. She needed him! Needed this... stranger in a mask who had found her like a used up rag on the street and decided that she wasn't quite filthy enough. Her clenching asshole milked the head of his cock for just a moment before he hilted himself again, the violent thrust causing her to cry out as she came just from having her ass filled so _rapturously_ , feeling the radiating heat of Chat's cock inside of her, his balls to her cheeks.

"You don't get kisses," Chat sneered into her throat while she trembled through her orgasm.

"And why is that, Melody?" Viperion huffed, prodding her spasming cunt with his own cock as she started to come down.   
  
"B- because whores don't get kisses," she mewed, tossing her head back as Luka rewarded her answer immediately by thrusting forward and bottoming out inside of her pussy as well. She was so full!

"That's right," Chat chuffed while slamming into her brutally. "Whores don't deserve kisses."

They fucked her carelessly, thoroughly, kissing each other over her shoulder as she whined and pawed at them and screamed through another orgasm before, with shuddering groans, their legs almost giving way under her weight, they came inside of her and left her splayed out on the shower floor. Because she was so thoroughly well-fucked, she barely even thought as she shuffled onto her side and held open her cheeks to try to get them to see. To watch. 

She held their rapt attention for just a moment. Thin streams of their cum trickled out of her ass and cunt, dripping down to the tile floor. 

Then, after the sated heroes abandoned her, her husbands took over, cleaning her up thoroughly and tenderly in a soft, warm shower before carting her off to bed for a good cuddle. They lavished her with loving attention.

They might satisfy her kinks, but her boys were really just caring and adorable dorks, she realized not for the first time as she snuggled up to them, their arms cradling her as they stroked each other's sides, and drifted off to sleep.

And she wouldn't want it any other way.

They were perfect, and everything about her life?

Well, it was just golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is porn. Do not take the actions depicted herein as realistic depictions of anything.
> 
> Stay safe, sane, and consensual in all things. And enjoy your porn, even if it is totally fake.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the kinky smut, and, if so, I'd love to know it.


End file.
